My Ex-Best Friend
by Hinny4ever
Summary: James Sirius Potter and Samantha Longbottom used to be best Friends until they went to Hogwarts. He was sorted into Gryffindor while she was sorted into Hufflepuff. James was the one end their Friendship. Now they are going into their final year. Can they become friends again or maybe something more?
1. Remembering

A/N- A new story. James and Sam used to be best friends but being put in different houses tore their friend ship apart. Now they are 17 years old and going into their last year at Hogwarts. Can they make up or is it too late? Hope you like it. Please review.

Samantha Longbottom aka Sam was a smart and funny girl. She loved to laugh and have fun. James Potter was her best friend in the whole wide world. Everything was great in her life. Her mother was part owner of a pub and her father taught at Herbology at Hogwarts. But there was something missing. Her best friend. They used to be so close. She could remember the time that they were just starting Hogwarts. It was just yesterday it seemed to Sam.

_James walked into her room. You could say that they were different in a lot of ways. He love to pull pranks and just have fun while Sam took her studies very serious and anyone that tried to come between her study got an ear full every time. "__Guess what Sam__" said James in a mocking voice. He just turned Eleven the other day. Oh one more things you need to know about us is we are a day apart like our fathers were. _

"_What__" she asked playing along. "__I got my Hogwarts letter today__" James said in an excited voice. She smile at him. _

"_I got mine too. It is so cool maybe we can go to Diagon Alley together__" said Sam. They ran down the stairs to find her mother. They had to ask. _

"_Mom James got his letter and we both want to go to Diagon Alley together__" said Sam in a very happy voice._

_ Hannah smiled at the two of them. They did everything together. She didn't know how they would handle it if they were in different houses. "__First of all James does your mother know you're here and second of all we have to wait for your father to get back Sam__" said Hannah. _

_James smiled a smile that said no she doesn't please don't tell. "__Go back to your room Sam. James I am taking you back to your mother__" said Hannah. _

Now they weren't speaking to each other. Sam missed those days when there was not a care in the world. James found himself lately thinking about Sam and what she was up too. "Is that Sam over there?" asked James to one of his friends.

"Yea she sure has gotten hot" said Derek. James just stared at her. It was weird to see her like that.

"Who's that guy?" asked James trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Her boyfriend I suppose but I am not sure" Derek said losing interest. He remembered being taken back to his house.

_ Oh how Sam wanted to go. "__Mum I want to go too. I want to see Ginny__" said Sam. Hannah just nodded. It would be easier this way then having to fight with her. So they went to where Ginny and Harry lived. Harry was at work but Ginny was home. _

"_Ginny I got James here. He was so excited to tell Sam about his Hogwarts letter__" said Hannah. _

"_Thank you. I was wondering where he went. James you don't run off like that__" said Ginny. James felt that he did no wrong. _

"_Mum I wanted to see Sam__" said James. _

"_I don't care you should have told me first and seen if it was ok__" said Ginny._

_ "__Bye Sam__" said James in a sad voice as he went up the stairs knowing that he was in trouble. _

"_Well I best get back. I have work to do. James and Sam wanted to go get their stuff together. Neville should be home tonight so if you want we can go tomorrow__" said Hannah. Ginny nodded. It's not that she didn't like Hannah. Hannah was nice but she didn't agree with the way that they raised Sam but she never said anything to them because Neville had become a dear friend._

_ Hannah took Sam by the hand and disappeared back home. Sam ran to her room. All Ginny did was nod. Sam took that as a no. James and she wouldn't be getting their stuff together. Sam knew why too. Sometime later she heard her father down stairs. She looked at the clock it said 6 so Sam must have fallen asleep. "__So we will get Sam's things tomorrow__" said Neville. _

"_Yes. Ginny said Harry has to work tomorrow so they will have to wait to get James things__" said Hannah._

_ Neville had to have a talk with Harry. "__Don't worry Hannah. I think Ginny just wants Harry there like you wanted me there__" said Neville getting up and walking over to the floo. He said Harry's place and was there. _

"_Hey Neville__" said Harry smiling. "_

_Neville it is good to see you__" said Ginny without looking up. _

"_Listen I think it would be great if Sam and James went to get their stuff together__" said Neville pausing. He needed to say this or else he wouldn't go on. _

"_They are best friends. I feel that it would be wrong of them not to be able to go together. Ginny, Hannah and I will raise her the way that we see fit__" said Neville._

_ Ginny knew that and she didn't really know why she was being a pain in the first place. "__You're right Neville I am sorry. I just wish that Harry could be there__" said Ginny._

"_I will be. I took the day off. I wasn't going to miss this__" said Harry with a smile on his face. Shortly after that Neville Flooed back home and Hannah was waiting for him. _

"_We're good to go. James is coming with us along with his parents__" said Neville._

_ Sam jumped up behind her father and give him a big hug. She was so happy. "__Sam cool it__" said Hannah smiling at her daughter. _

"_Ok mum__" said Sam smiling a big smile._

_The next day they waited for Harry and the rest to get here. Sam couldn't contain herself when she saw James. They ran and hugged each other. Harry and Ginny shook their heads. Ginny couldn't believe that she wanted to miss this. It was kind of like Harry and her at times._

_ They went to the bank first then when they left there they went to get their wands. "__Mr. Potter and Miss. Longbottom it is good to see you. Why don't we start with you Miss.__" Said Mr. Olliverander. Sam stepped up. She was handed a wand. Sam waved it around but nothing happened. It went on like that for a few minutes before she found one. James went next. It took him 4 tries and he got his. They left there. _

"_Book store next__" said Sam. _


	2. Classes

Sam was standing with a guy. No he wasn't her boyfriend. He just wished that he was. You could say that Blaise Jr. was like his father but the only difference was he wasn't in Slytherin. It was a first in his family. Blaise was in Hufflepuff like Sam. "James is checking you out" said Lily. No Lily and she weren't friends. She was just trying to be cool. Lily was in her third year.

"So what. I am so over him. He was the one that wanted to part ways because I was sorted into a different house" said Sam playing with her short should length black hair. Thinking back to that day they were sorted and what happened after wards.

_"__Longbottom, Samantha__" said Professor Longbottom. She walked up to the hat. Sam was excited to get sorted. It didn't take long for the hat to shout Hufflepuff. Sam was relieved. Hufflepuff like her mother. A few more went then it was James turn. _

"_Potter, James__" said Professor Longbottom. James stepped up and as soon as the sorting hat was on him it shouted Gryffindor. He went to his table looking at Sam with sad eyes._

_ "__Sam I am sorry but we can't be friends. I am sorry but we are in different houses__" said James. Sam couldn't understand. Her parents were in different houses and they were married. _

"_Sam I don't want to be friends with you anymore__" said James. Sam left him alone and went to find some place to cry. That's when she met Blaise and they became fast friends. _

At times she missed James but at the same time it was good that he wasn't around. Oh no she thought. Here he comes. Sam thought of running but that wasn't right who knew how it would turn out. "Who's your friend there Sam?" asked James.

"Blaise. He is a good friend unlike you" said Sam. How dare she say that?

"Sam you knew why we couldn't be friends and anyways he can't be a good friend. I heard all about his family" said James trying to get under her skin.

Sam knew what he was doing and it wasn't going to work. "Get out of here James. You're one to talk. When your brother was sorted into Slytherin you wouldn't talk to him and you still don't. His last five years here was a living nightmare because of you" said Sam grabbing Blaise by the arm and walking away. She didn't want to deal with James now.

James couldn't believe that she would just walk away. No girl had ever done that to him. Most girls loved him. _"__We will best friends for ever right__?" asked Sam. _

"_Nothing will tear us apart__" said James. _That's right thought James. I was the one to say that to her and now look at us. Why did that come back to him? He wondered.

"James forget her. She has forgotten you" said Derek pulling James to class before they would be late.

When they got to Potion everywhere was full but the spot by Sam. James walked over and sat down. "You better not mess things up" said Sam. Potions was her best class.

"I won't Miss. I can't get a grade lower than an O" said James in a mocking voice.

"Well James at least I don't get D's and brag about them" Sam said right back to him in the same voice that he used.

The teacher called the class to order. "You will be working in pairs today. I would like you to think of a Potion and brew it" said the Potions teacher. Sam and James started looking through their books when James remember his was in the Common Room.

"Sam I forgot my book can I see yours" asked James. Normally she would have told him no but since they were working together she handed him hers.

"Thanks" he said taking it. He looked through it then handed it back no finding one that he wanted to do.

Sam yanked it out of his hand. "I take it you didn't find one. Great we will do the Forgetfulness Potion" Sam said in a hard cold voice. She knew he wouldn't find one. James was mad. That was a hard Potion to brew and she picked it.

"Can't we do another one? That one's hard" said James.

"What one did you have in mind" she asked hoping that he would pick one.

James thought about it. "Your right we can do that one. It shouldn't be too hard" said James. They got to work. James looked up what they needed while Sam went and got some of the stuff they needed. James and Sam took turns doing the work.

"James I didn't know that you were good at Potions" said Sam. He was going a good job she noticed.

"Well I like too surprise people now and again plus I have watched you work" said James.

Sam was touched in a way. She thought that he stopped looking at her all together. "Truth be told I never gave up on you. I always hoped that you would come back" said Sam with hope in her voice. James laughed. She thought he would come back yea right. The people she hung out with was enough to keep him away.

"Let's see your Potion? Very good but it could be better. I give it an A" said The Professor.

Needless to say that Sam wasn't happy and she wouldn't talk to James. It was all his fault. James felt that it was her fault. If she would just have went with an easier Potion then they would have gotten a better grade. "Come on James we got work to go do" said Derek. James left without saying a word to Sam. Sam walked on with her friends. When Sam got to Herbology she was glad that James wasn't in this class.

It was her one free class were she didn't have to see him. No she really didn't like Herbology but she was decent at it so she continued with it because James wasn't in it. "Welcome class. It is good to see you all. I hope that you had a great break. Now before we began I would like to say that I was surprised at how well you all did. Your plants are in front of you" said Professor Longbottom.


	3. Hallway

A/N-

After Herbology she went back up to the castle humming a song that she made up. 'Don't give up on me, I need you, like you need me, were did the time go, we used to be best friends, now we don't speak, you wanted space, all I wanted was time to forget you, but I can't, you're in my head, heart, and mind all the time. She wasn't watching were she was going and she ran into Albus Potter James's little brother who was a fifth year.

Albus looked at her. He hadn't seen her in a while. It had been so long. Albus found her to be ok looking. No she wasn't hot to him but he couldn't see why his brother would ditch her. "Hey Sam. It is good to see you" said Al.

"You too Al" said Sam calling him Al as most people called him that. "So you gonna come to Christmas this year most people will be there" asked Al. She forgot about that. Every year the Potter's threw the hottest Christmas party.

She hadn't been in years but it used to be fun. "No I don't think so Al but who knows" said Sam. Al had hoped that she would come. He was always trying to get them to be friends. Like this one time he told them that a Professor wanted to see them but in reality it was Al they were so mad but Sam could remember it like it was yesterday.

_"__James what are you doing here. Albus told me that Professor Neil wanted to see me__" said Sam. _

_James thought the same thing. "__That's what Albus said to me too. I am going to kill him__" said James. Sam stomped off mad at Albus. She was going to find him first._

She did find him first but it almost brought James and her back together as friends. Just as Al wanted but it didn't work. "Al listen I got to go. I have homework to do and other stuff to get done. If I don't see you at Christmas give your parents my best" Sam said as she ran away. Albus just stood there. He couldn't believe the two of them. They were acting like children and they called him the child when he got mad about being called Albus.

James and his current girl were sitting together. "You know what I heard" said Emily.

"What?" asked James not really caring about what she had to say?

"You'll wanna listen to this. Everyone is talking about it" said Emily.

"Get to the point" said James getting mad. That's why he didn't really like Emily she just went on about what ever before getting to the point.

Emily was upset that James was mad at her. "They are saying that Sam is pregnant with Blaise baby" said Emily hoping that he would be shocked or something like that.

"What? Blaise they're not dating" said James.

"So they did it. Blaise was talking about it" said Emily. James was going to get him. He got up and left Emily there. He had to find Blaise. Sure Sam wasn't a friend anymore but he still cared right? Wait what was he doing? He shouldn't worry about it.

But James kept on going. He found Blaise. "What were you thinking sleeping with Sam?" asked James. Blaise stared at him.

"She was good. Sure she's pregnant" said Blaise. James hit him real hard. Blaise fell over.

"What's going on?" asked Professor Longbottom and Headmaster Flitwick.

"He knocked up your daughter Professor" said James.

Neville wanted James to be lying but that would be low even for James. Sam saw Blaise bent over. She ran up to him not realizing that Professors were right there. "What did you do James?" asked Sam shoving him.

"Well he did get you pregnant right" James said hoping that she would get mad and state the truth.

"Yea so what. It didn't mean anything. I hate being daddy's little girl so we did it. Now I'm having his baby" said Sam.

Neville stood there. What was this? "We need to talk Sam. Filius can you deal with James?" asked Neville. Minerva nodded. He would deal with James. Neville could deal with Sam.

"Come on James. We need to talk" said Filius.

Neville said "Sam let's go now. We are going to talk then you will write your mother." For one moment Sam and James locked eyes. He mouthed sorry and so did she.

"What were you thinking James? The last time I checked you weren't speaking to her" said Filius. What he meant by checked is he sent Severus to keep an eye on the students and to hear what was going on.

"It's true I don't care about her anymore but I can't stand to see her get hurt" said James not realizing that he was falling for her.

"Well I want you to know something. You're like your grandfather so I will let it go this time but next time I won't" said Filius feeling that it wouldn't happen again. Severus just smile.

Did Filius really believe that he wouldn't do it again? Severus felt that he would but James had surprised him a time or two but Albus was the one that Severus liked best. Not that he really liked a Potter. "Sam what is up?" asked Neville, He was worried about her.

"Dad chill. I am going to keep it. Blaise knows but we aren't dating" said Sam.

"Sam you will serve a week worth of detention with me. I don't approved of what you did. Your mother will decide what to do with you at home" said Neville. Sam started to cry. How did her life get to be such a mess? Neville wanted to hold her but he knew better. She was in trouble and he was her teacher right now not her father.

"Dad I am sorry. It won't happen again" said Sam.

Neville nodded his head. "So is Blaise going to be there for it?" asked Neville. Sam wasn't sure but she knew that she didn't care if he was or not.

"I don't know dad" said Sam.


	4. Transfiguration and Dorm

James would over the next few weeks watch Sam come and go with her friends. He missed her a lot. It was weird not having her by his side. Christmas was coming up and he wanted her to spend it with his family but a fat chance at that. He saw her so he went up to her. "Sam wait up. Can we talk?" asked James.

"I don't want to talk to you James. I have a class to get to. You know how Professor hate students being late" said Sam.

James had to try again. "Sam mom and dad would love to see you. They have been asking about you" said James.

It would be nice to see his parents thought Sam but she still wasn't sure if she wanted to go. "And what have you been telling them James Sirius Potter? I think about it and get back to you" said Sam walking way from him.

"Nothing" said James in a quiet voice. Wishing that he had so that their lives wouldn't be like this. He walked on to class. Emily caught up with him.

"James I can't wait to meet your meet your family. It is going to be great" said Emily even though she wasn't sure that she really wanted to spend time with time with them.

James wasn't sure that he wanted to take her home to meet the family. She wasn't the type of girl that you took home to mom and dad. "Emily I love you but this is Christmas and everyone will be there. It is important just to be family so I'll write home and see if it is ok" said James.

Emily squealed with delight. She wanted to be shown off to his family. "James it is going to be so much fun. You won't regret it" said Emily.

Al had over heard and didn't like it one bit. He didn't like Emily. Al needed to find Sam and get her to come over for Christmas. He just needed a way to do it.

"We best get to class Emily" said James. Emily nodded. She wanted to make Sam jealous. They walked into Transfiguration and sat down. Emily played with James hair hoping Sam noticed which she did. She stuck her tongue out at her.

"Welcome class to day we will be working on changing our hair color and eye color. I would like you to pair up. This way you will have help if you need it" said Professor Dane. He was a very good Professor that they liked a lot.

"Hey Sam you wanna work with me?" asked Fred Weasley. She didn't like him but he wasn't that bad of a kid most of the time. Plus he was good at Transfiguration like her and James would hate it because he would be stuck with Emily so it was a win win.

"Sure Fred. Sounds great. It beats working with James" said Sam loud enough for James to hear. James just didn't respond to it.

"Looks like it is you and me James" said Emily. James looked around for Fred and saw him.

"Emily Fred and I work together in Transfiguration. I am sorry but you will have to find another partner" said James.

"If yo haven't noticed Fred is working with Sam. So we are together" said Emily smiling at him while James cursed. They got to work.

"Not bad James. I will give your house five points. Samantha very good work 10 house points" said Professor Dane at the end of the class. They got up and left. Al was waiting out side.

"Al what do you want?" asked James.

"Not you. I want to talk to Sam" said Al. Sam looked at him. He wanted to talk to her.

"Fine talk to the freak that sleeps with Blaize" said James walking away.

"What do you want Al?" asked Sam walking with him.

"Please come to Christmas it is going to be fun. We would love to have you there. James is sure to be out of the picture" said Al hoping that she would say yes.

"I don't know Al. My mom hasn't told me what I would be getting. You know for being a bad girl" said Sam smiling at Al. Al knew that but she just couldn't say no.

"Sam please come on. I promise to keep James out of your way" Al said not knowing how he was going to do that with Emily there.

"Fine I'll be there Al just don't tell your brother ok? I don't want him to know" Sam said walking past Al to get to her dorm room. She ran into Lily. Just great a Potter everywhere.

"Sorry Sam. I was just on my way to Potions" said Lily smiling at Sam. They were on good terms most of the time.

"It's cool. I was going to my dorm room and not watching were I was going" said Sam smiling back.

"See you Sam. Hope you can make it" said Lily walking away. She loved hanging with Sam but they didn't do it much.

"You too Lily" Sam said.

"It's Lil" said Lily.

Sam wondered when it went from Lily to Lil. She really needed to go and it could be lots of fun. Sam walked up to her house and went in to her dorm. "Hey Kelly. It is nice to see you. So where have you been?" asked Sam.

"Well I don't want you to get mad but Blaize and I are going out" said Kelly backing away. Sam didn't really know what to say to that but she couldn't be mad. Blaize and her never went out.

"It's fine Kelly. I don't care. Blaize and I never went out" said Sam. Kelly gave her a hug then left. Glad that Sam wasn't mad at her. Sam gather her things that she would need to take home with her when Sari and Jamie came up. She didn't like them at all.

"Can you believe that Kelly is going out with Blaize? Who does that to a good friend" said Sari laughing.

"Good one Sari. We all know Sam isn't a good friend. She stinks big time and add on the fact that she is Professor Longbottom's daughter" said Jamie smiling and laughing at the same time. They went to their bed and fell asleep. Sam couldn't believe them.


	5. Home and Christmas

Sam grabbed her trunk and headed down the stairs. It was time to go home and face her mother. She didn't take the train like the rest unless she wanted too. Sam would floo home with her father. "You ready to go Sam? We should be going home now" said Neville smiling at his daughter.

"Yea sure dad. Al has invited me to the annul Potter Christmas party and I want to go" said Sam.

"We'll see Sam. I thought it would be nice to spend Christmas together as a family" said Neville as Filius came up to him.

"I just want you to know everything will be fine and don't worry one bit" said Filius. He knew Neville was a little worried.

"Thank you. See you Filius" said Neville.

"See you Professor Flitwick" said Sam being polite as she walked away.

They went to the fireplace and flooed home. Hannah was waiting there for them in their flat. She didn't look that happy to see Sam. Sam wanted to run. "Hello Neville. It nice to see you. Sam we need to talk. Neville please leave the room" said Hannah. Neville left after giving his wife a kiss and hug.

"So what do you want to say to me mom?" asked Sam.

"How could you Sam? We raised you better than that. I can't believe that you would sleep with Blaize. I would say that your grounded but I guess you aren't. As long as you know what you are going to do" said Hannah. She was mad yes but there wasn't much that could be done now.

"Mom I was tired of being Daddy's little girl and I don't know it felt right at the time. I know you did" said Sam.

"I was thinking that we would go to the annul Potter Christmas Party. It would be fun" said Hannah.

"I would love to go. Al wanted me to come and so did Lil. Mom did you know it was Lil now and not Lily?" asked Sam.

Hannah knew that because Ginny and her hung out a lot. They had kept in touch over the years even if James and Sam weren't talking. "Yes I did. I found a few months ago" said Hannah.

"I'll go get ready mom then we can go" said Sam leaving the room.

When Sam got to her room she unpacked. She looked through her clothes for something to wear. There was her black and red dress but as nice as it was she wasn't sure she wanted to wear it. Sam put on some jeans, a tee shirt, and some flats. She ran down the stairs. To wear her parents would be.

"You look nice Sam. We should go now or we will be late" said Neville. They appeared to the Weasleys. Seeing as Sam could appeared. Neville knocked on the door.

"Hello Neville it is good to see you" said Mrs. Weasley giving him a hug. Then turning to Hannah and doing the same. Sam could see James inside with Emily.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. It is nice to see you again" said Sam being polite. She loved Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley gave her a hug as well. "You look nice. I heard about what happened. James told me but don't worry everything is cool. Blaize is the fool not you" Mrs. Weasley said as Arthur came up.

"Hello everyone is here. You are the last to arrive" said Arthur.

They waked in. Sam looked around. It had been to long. Teddy was there with his wife Victorie and their daughter Grace. Dom was sitting with Louise. Neither of them were dating as far as she knew. Molly and Lucy were hanging out. Which was the norm. Everyone else was scattered around. Her parents went to talk to the Potters. While Sam found a place to sit.

She wasn't as close to the rest of the Weasleys as she was to the Potters. She went to sat by Roxanne who was her age. "Hey Roxanne haven't seen you around lately. You haven't been in the dorm" said Sam.

"Oh hi Sam. It is good to see you. I been busy and I don't want to deal with the drama in the dorm room. I have been sleeping in the common room plus studying hard" said Roxanne turning back to Fred.

Roxanne wondered why she had came. It wasn't right to make James suffer like this. Sam got up and went into the kitchen. There was nothing else to do. "Hello Sam you can come help me. I bet you feel out of place here" said Molly.

"Yea I used to know everyone and we were cool but now things have changed. James seems happy with Emily" said Sam.

Molly felt she needed to tell Sam what she felt. It may shock or surprise the Sam. "Yes they have but don't worry about a thing. James may seem happy with Emily but I know he longs for you" said Molly. Sam just nodded and left. She didn't want to deal with that.

She heard Lucy and Molly talking about her. "You know it as Al that invited her here. I don't know why he did? Come on James said that he was bringing Emily with him" said Molly.

"Al likes Sam better and hopes to get them together. It isn't that she is someone special she's just better than Emily" said Lucy.

"I got you. I heard that Lil wanted her here as well" said Molly.

"That isn't true. Lil was just being nice. She doesn't like her one bit. It's all an act" said Dom.

Victorie walked over to them. She had heard everything that they had said plus she saw Sam standing in the door way. "Listen here you three. Sam is a wonderful person. You don't talk about people behind their backs. I am shocked at you Lucy and Molly. Dom I will tell dad. He may not be able to do anything but he will be displeased" said Victorie.

"Whatever Vic. I don't care. You know Sam got pregnant by Blaize Jr. His father was in ranks with Death Eaters or his grandfather was" said Dom smiling sweetly at Vic.

"Dom good day I don't want to deal with you right now" said Victorie walking away. Sam was out the door and it was James that found her.

"Sam when did you get here?" asked James.

"A few minutes ago and everyone is being mean or most are. When did Molly and Lucy get like that?" asked Sam.

"Well they are going through some stuff right now. I wouldn't worry about them" said James smiling at her for the first time in a while.

"Right so where is Emily? I bet she is looking for you" said Sam getting up not wanting to talk to James anymore.


	6. Christmas

"Sam wait. Emily is inside talking to mom. I would love to catch up" said James looking at her.

"Right now you do. It is our last year James. Where have you been all this time?" asked Sam getting mad.

"I know that. I been around but I haven't seen or talk to you because I've realized that I like you. Sam you're the only girl for me. Emily was just a thing" James said smiling at her.

Sam didn't know what to say to that. It was weird that James liked her like that. She wasn't sure that she liked him in that way but Sam wanted to be friends again. "James I don't like you like that but I would love to be friends again. We could start there and see where it goes" said Sam.

James was ok with that for now. "Sure Sam what do you say we go back in side. I need to send Emily home anyways" said James.

"James she is the worst girl that you have gone out with" said Sam poking him.

James only went out with her because she liked him and he needed a girlfriend. That's all. He felt bad about using her but Emily had used so many that what he was doing wasn't bad. "Well there are a lot worse girls that I could date" said James.

"Name five girls that are worse than Emily. I bet you can't do it" said Sam.

James wasn't one to back down from a challenge. So he started to name names "Sari Brown, Jamie Moore, and."

"See James you can't do it because there aren't that many girls as bad as Emily well that we know anyways" said Sam.

"Well I could but I don't want too" said James.

Sam didn't believe him on that one. It was just like James to say something like that. "So how serious are Emily and you?" asked Sam.

"Well let's put it this way. Emily thinks that we are really serious while I don't. Emily thinks that we will be together for ever. I am just buying my time" said James.

"So you're using her?" asked Sam not too happy with that.

"Not really Sam it's just I don't know how to break up with her and I really don't want to be alone" said James.

If Sam really thought about it. After each dump James would start going out with another soon after. It was kind of sick but Sam could see that James was hurting. "James you keep this up and no girl will want you" said Sam.

James leaned in and kiss her. Sam pulled away looking at James. "What was that James?" asked Sam in an angry voice.

"Yea what was that James? I would love to know. I can't believe you would be kissing her when you're going out with a hot girl like me" said Emily starting to walk away.

"Emily I am sorry to say this but we are over. I can't be with a girl who doesn't understand me or is only going out with me for my looks" said James.

Emily ran away in tears. She was hurt no guy had ever dumped her before and now James was. Emily was the one to dump people. "What was that James? You dumped her after kissing me. That is so lame James" said Sam.

"Sam I really like you. I didn't realize until I hit Blaize and now I know that I would love to date you" said James.

"James I will not go out with you. I just want to be friends. Can't you get that though your thick head. If you want to keep me as a friend then don't kiss me again" said Sam walking in the house.

Molly thought it was funny. She saw the whole thing. James needed to learn and he would soon. As James walked in Molly motioned him over. "James would you like to talk about it?" asked Molly smiling at her grandson.

"Grandma I broke Emily's heart and Sam is mad at me. I didn't really mean to kiss her it just happened one minute we were talking and the next I learned in and kissed her" said James looking at his grandmother.

"James let me tell you something. Things like that are going to happen. You just need to roll with it. Emily will get over it and as for Sam she likes you. She just doesn't know it. Give her time to come around" said Molly walking away as Bill came in.

"Hey James I saw Emily running out. You wanna talk about it?" asked Bill.

James rarely talked to Bill about these things but he was a guy after all. "I kissed Sam and Emily saw it. She ran out after I dumped her" said James.

"Tough luck man. Don't worry you'll bounce back soon enough. Emily is bound to find someone else while Sam will come around in due course. Don't sweat it. It happens to the best of us. You live and learn" said Bill smiling at James.

"Thank you Uncle Bill. No wonder your the oldest and not Charlie" said James not realizing that Charlie walked in with Grace.

"I heard that James. Here is your granddaughter Bill. I am starting up a Quidditch game James if your in" said Charlie.

"Let me go get my broom and I'll be down" said James running to get it.

"Girl trouble huh" said Charlie.

"Yea but he will be fine" said Bill.

"Just like Ron if I say so" said Charlie smiling at that.

Ron walked in and heard that. "Who's like me?" he asked.

"James" said Bill and Charlie together laughing at the same time.

James walked up to get his broomstick and he saw Sam getting some stuff. He couldn't believe that she was going to leave if that's what she was doing. "Sam what is going on?"James asked.

"You wouldn't understand. I have to go now. James I will see you later. I need to get away" said Sam leaving the room.

She couldn't tell James that she loved him because he wouldn't want to deal with a kid. He loved her yes but she was going to be a mother and he didn't need anything to tie him down. Everyone knew he was going to play Quidditch after Hogwarts while Sam was unsure what what she was going to do. James was a fool and didn't go after her.


	7. Christmas and home

Sam had gone down the stairs and out the door before her parents even noticed that she had left. They were too busy talking to the Potters. Sam had a lot of things to sort out. Like the fact that when James kissed her she secretly like it. James on the other hand wondered why he hadn't gone after her. He went down the stairs. "James were is Sam?' asked Neville looking up.

"She left. I don't want to talk about it. Mom and dad I think I want to go home now" said James.

Harry looked at his son. "James we are staying and so are you. Now if you want to go after Sam then go but you aren't going home" said Harry.

James went into the other room to brood about the fact that he was stuck here. Teddy followed after him. It was what a good older brother did even if they weren't really brothers by blood. "James is it ok if I talk to you?" asked Teddy.

James didn't feel like talking to anyone but this was Teddy after all. He motioned for Teddy to sit down which he did. "James it isn't the end of the world even if you think it is. Sam is upset right now and she just needs time. I bet that kiss took her by surprise. She will see that she loves you too and come around. If not go after her" said Teddy.

"Teddy it isn't that simple. I ruined things with Emily and now Sam hates me. I just wish I didn't mess things up all the time" said James.

"James you don't always mess things up if you did, playing for Ireland wouldn't be happening. I heard about that. Your father told me about it. I think it's great" said Teddy.

James felt better already. It was always like that after a talk with Teddy. He knew how to make things better. James knew what he had to do now. "Thanks Teddy" said James.

"No problem. Now if you excuse me I need to get back to my wife and daughter" said Teddy.

James watched him go then slipped out. His parents wouldn't miss him that much. He had to find Sam but he ran into Roxanne instead. "Jame you need to give Sam space and you know you really don't want to go after her" said Roxanne.

She had been down this road before so she knew a lot about it. If James was honest with himself he didn't want to really go after her. He just wanted something to do. "Your right. I don't want to go after her" said James.

"Come on then. Let's play a game of Quidditch I am sure that we can round up enough players" Roxanne said as they raced each other back to the house. James mind off of Sam.

"Harry I have to go. I am sorry but Sam needs me" said Neville.

But Ginny was the one to spoke not Harry "Go Neville. We understand. Please give Sam out best" said Ginny.

Neville nodded. Hannah and him disappeared home. When they went in Sam was in the Leaky Cauldron drinking a butterbeer. "Hey mum and dad. I decided to come home. I can't believe James kissed me" said Sam.

"Princess he likes you. He shouldn't have kissed you while he was going out with Emily. That was wrong but he felt that he needed to do that" Neville said giving her a hug.

"Sam, James just wanted you to know how he felt. Sure it wasn't the best timing but you have to realize that sometimes it just happens" said Hannah.

Sam smiled at that and said "like dad and you?"

"Yes just don't wait so long to figure that out" said Hannah smiling at Neville.

Neville laughed. It took him and Hannah five years to figure out that they were meant to be. He just hoped his daughter would see it before it's too late. "Thanks mum and dad I am going to bed now it's been a long day" said Sam walking up the stairs.

"Neville she will be fine. Don't worry so much" said Hannah.

Neville couldn't help but worry. She was his only daughter and she was hurting. Roxanne had gather up a great Quidditch team. James, her, Fred, Lucy, Teddy, Dom, and Hugo. It was a weird team but it worked. While the other team was made up of Lily, Albus, Rose, Louise, Victorie, Molly, and Charlie. Charlie and James were captains. "You better watch it James" said Charlie.

James wasn't worried. He had the better team and Charlie was old. "Hey Charlie I can take you. I have the better team" said James.

"We will see about that James" said Charlie as the game got under way.

James was the seeker and so was Charlie. Roxanne had scored a few goals against Charlies keeper Molly. Which wasn't hard seeing as Molly wasn't a good Quidditch player. Roxanne was about to score again when Louise hit a bludger her way. It hit her and she was knocked off her broom. Louise was very good beater. Molly called them in. They all groaned. "Grandma we were winning" said James.

"I don't care James. Roxanne could be hurt. I need to check her out and it's time to eat" said Molly.

They went in to eat as Molly checked Roxanne out. She was fine. James smiled at Charlie. "Great game Charlie. I sure would have one but I remember next time to take Louise" said James.

"You better he is one good player" said Charlie smiling back.

Once dinner was done they had all left to go home. They would all be back tomorrow to open presents. Harry was glad to be going home. He had watched the Quidditch game and thought it was fun. How he wished he could still play. "Ginny what do you think will happen between James and Sam?" asked Harry.

"They will end up together. James and Sam remind me of two other people I know and they are doing just fine" said Ginny.

It hit Harry. She was talking about Ron and Hermione.


	8. Sequel

A/N- This is a preview of the next story of My Ex-Best Friend. It's called Ruined Lives. This takes place five years after it.

James was out and about with Ashley his wife. He thought he saw Sam but it couldn't be. She had moved away from England once she was done with Hogwarts or so he had heard. Plus the fact that this girl had short choppy black hair but she had the same eyes as Sam. He had to catch up to her. Sam thought that she saw James but he had moved away to play for Ireland. "Sam wait up" said James.

He would feel like a fool if it wasn't Sam but it was. "James it is good to see you" said Sam giving him a hug.

'Who's that mommy?" asked a little girl.

"This is James Tris. He is an old friend of mine" said Sam to the little girl.

James saw the little girl. This had to be her daughter James thought. "Oh the guy you left behind" said Tris with a smile on her face.

James laughed at that. He knew that Sam had ran. "So what's up Sam?" James asked.

"As you can see I had Tris. Once school was over I moved into my own place. Everyone said that I moved away but I didn't. I worked at the Leaky Cauldron. I just changed everything about me just to get away from it all. How about you?" asked Sam.

"Well I play Quidditch now and I love it. This is my wife Ashley. I live in Ireland most of the time . Ashley and I have a place back home" said James smiling at Sam.

I wondered why we never ran into each other. It's not like I was trying to avoid him. She then looked Ashley over. Ashley had blonde hair and blue eyes. She also looked to be expecting a baby. It made Sam sad that she left James in the first place. Why hadn't she told him how she felt.


End file.
